Ghostly Dreams
by fabfan
Summary: A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
1. The Prom

Title: Ghostly Dreams

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Pairing: Frankie Stone/Bianca Montgomery

Summary: _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_

Note: This story takes place starting in 2002 and going through 2009.

* * *

><p>Bianca smiled to herself as she looked at the garment bag hanging in the open closet. Tonight was the night. She had been waiting for this for so long, it seemed, and now it was finally here. Tonight she would be going to her senior prom.<p>

She slowly walked over to the closet and reached out, running her hand along the bag. Her fingers gently traced their way down until they felt the firm metal of the zipper. A small tug and there it was, her prom dress. All pink and beautiful and just waiting for her to slip into it. A small click distracted her from her thoughts as she turned to see Erica walk in, the biggest smile she had ever seen spread across her face.

"My baby's going to prom. I can't believe it." gushed the shorter woman as she glided up to her daughter. She pulled her into a quick hug and clasped Bianca's face in her hands, "Look at you."

"Mom," Bianca replied, a mixture of embarrassment and joy in her voice, "if we just stand here looking at me, I'll never be ready for the prom."

"Oh yes, of course you're right dear." Erica dropped her hands, a knowing smile on her face.

She ushered her daughter over to the chair by the vanity. Bianca sat down as her mother placed various bits of make-up and hair products on the table. A happy sigh escaped as Erica grasped a brush and began to run it through the thick dark hair. Prom was going to be so much fun. There was going to be music and dancing.

She laughed quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to see that girl Morgan's face when she showed up and had the most wonderful time. Morgan was always making fun of her and mocking her, but not tonight. Tonight was Bianca's night.

"There we go." breathed out Erica as she put the finishing touches on the teenager's hair, bringing Bianca out of her thoughts. A short glance in the mirror brought an approving look to her face. "It's perfect mom."

Erica moved away from her, taking in a job well done. Bianca glowed at the approving look only a parent can give their child. "Think you can hand me the mascara wand?" she asked, breaking Erica out of her 'proud parent' moment.

The woman walked up to the vanity and grasped the small object, holding it out to her daughter, "Tonight is your night, darling. Oh you look so wonderful."

Bianca looked down at this, "I haven't been so wonderful lately. What with..."

"Shh," interrupted Erica, once again bringing her hands up to cup her daughter's face, "you did what you thought was best. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, Bianca. That's all. And if you are happy...than I'm happy."

With that said she let her daughter go, moving her hands to the make-up scattered on the desk. She watched as the younger girl went through the motions of putting on a small amount of make-up, going for a simple yet elegant look.

All Bianca could do was smile. She wondered briefly if it was possible to smile too much, but she quickly shook those thoughts away. Her hair looked wonderful, and her make-up was flawless. She shivered slightly as she felt the cool silk of the dress touch her skin, the motions of putting on the dress the last step to preparing for prom. She smoothed down any wrinkles that might have appeared as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my, are you not just the most stunningly beautiful woman on earth." exclaimed a voice behind her.

Bianca turned around to see her Uncle Jack walking through the door, a proud grin on his face. She walked over to him, accepting the hug he offered.

"Now, I have something here for you." he pulled out a small black box from his pocket. Opening it, he revealed a set of sparkling diamond earrings.

"These were my mother's, your grandmother's. She wore these to her first cotillion, god help us all, and I know she would love if you wore them tonight."

Tears pricked at the young girl's eyes as she took the box from her uncle, "They're beautiful. Thank you Uncle Jack."

He wrapped her in a hug, "Oh, you're very welcome."

He then turned his attention to Erica, "Isn't she just gorgeous?"

Tears of joy glistened in her eyes as she smiled back, "Yes, she is. Frankie is lucky to be going with our Bianca to the prom."

Hearing this brought a wave of joy through Bianca, and she stepped out of her uncle's embrace and into her mother's. "Thank you, mom."

It was then they all heard the ring of the doorbell. Bianca's eyes lit up, knowing that her dreams were about to come true.

"I'll get that. You girls finish getting ready." said Jack as he left the room.

Bianca gave herself a quick glance in the mirror and smoothed out her dress, butterflies appearing in her belly. This was it. With a deep breath, she slipped on her heels and walked out of the room, her mother close behind.

As she descended the steps, she looked down to see Frankie waiting at the bottom, her Uncle Jack right beside her with a camera in hand. Her breath caught in her throat. There she was, her beautiful loveable Frankie.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Hi." she whispered, a soft smile on her face.

Frankie seemed to blink out of a daze as she shook her head, a gentle smile slowly making its way across her face. "Hey."

Bianca reached out, tangling her fingers with the older girl's and giving a light squeeze. Frankie squeezed back as they turned to face the two adults, the blonde's face pointed down to hide her red cheeks.

"Ok, I want to get some pictures here." Jack waved the camera before bringing it up to his eye. "Let's see those pearly whites."

He began snapping shots left and right as the two girls moved closer together, wrapping their arms around each other.

"Man Bianca, your uncle's going crazy with that thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was starting my police file." quipped Frankie as she shifted uneasily against her date.

Bianca looked down at her, knowing the other girl wasn't used to this. "He's almost done. Besides, you look beautiful, and I want a picture of it."

Frankie looked back up at her, and for a moment forgot where she was, "You're the beautiful one, Bianca." They smiled softly at each other.

Jack's mutterings brought them out of their moment, the camera having run out of film. "Ok guys, we're going to go. Have a goodnight." called Bianca as she pulled Frankie out the door.

* * *

><p>"I thought we'd never get out of there." laughed Bianca as she stepped out of the limo, the cool night air enveloping them as they walked towards the prom.<p>

"Hey, I'm just surprised your mother didn't beat me with the camera." replied Frankie.

When they were within feet of the entrance, Bianca stopped, tugging at Frankie's wrist to halt her as well. "Ok, this is it," she breathed, "last chance to change your mind."

Frankie gave her a look, "The question is if you want to change your mind, Bianca. I'm game if you are. I've never been to a prom before...but if I have to go, I'd want it to be with you."

Bianca melted at that.

"Besides, I always love a party!" added Frankie with a wink, her roguish grin flickering to life.

Bianca chuckled. "Ok, let's do this."

They walked into the room, handing over their tickets to the doorman. Well dressed high school students littered the area, dance music pouring from the DJ booth. The two weaved their way through the crowd.

"Well well well, if it isn't little Bianca. And look, she brought a stray...I mean date." a mocking tone called out.

Morgan and her posse appeared; their only objective in life seemed to be making fun of Bianca

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." Frankie stepped between the group of girls and Bianca, "you see, I've been out of the gutter for awhile, so I didn't get the chance."

Morgan's eyes narrowed at the shorter girl, "Why you little..."

Her words were cut off as warm red punch spilled over her head, the sticky liquid making its way through her hair and onto her white dress.

"Oops. Look at that. You know us strays have no manners at all." Frankie shook her head as Bianca laughed.

The bully huffed and stomped off, embarrassed to the core.

"Oh my god Frankie, that was amazing." said Bianca as the blonde shrugged.

"That girl just needed to cool down. No one should talk to you like that."

They exchanged smiles as the fast-paced music gave way to a slow song. Bianca's gaze flickered to the dance floor, where couples were gathering and holding each other close. When they went back to Frankie, they fell upon an outstretched hand. "Wanna dance...I hear it's one of those things you do at prom."

Bianca grasped the warm hand and let herself be pulled towards the dance floor, their fingers curling together. As soon as they found an open spot, the two faced each other, hands finding purchase on the other's body.

Their bodies began a slow sway, the music washing over them. Unconsciously, they moved closer together, foreheads coming to rest upon each other. Bianca let out a happy sigh. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Giggling could be heard as two figures slipped down the sandy hill, stumbling forwards until they found the outcropping of boulders to rest against.<p>

"That was amazing." laughed Bianca, the mixture of spiked punch and love making her inhibitions disappear.

"No, you're amazing, Bianca'la." sweetly replied Frankie as she sat down on a rock, pulling the younger girl down beside her.

Bianca loved it when her girlfriend showed her softer side, "Aww Frankie..." She loved how the older girl had been acting all night. Holding her and caring for her.

"Bianca," began Frankie, turning to face the other girl with a look of pure adoration in her eyes, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I-I never felt like a good person, like I was worth anything. Everyone always said I was useless...but not you. You make me feel like a good person. You make me feel so many things. I love you, Bianca'la."

Tears began to fall down the dark haired girl's cheeks as she traced a finger down Frankie's face, finally cupping the strong chin in her hand. They inched their faces closer, the blonde's arms coming to rest around Bianca's shoulders.

Their foreheads lightly touched, warm breathes mingling together, "I love you, Bianca. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here, with you."

Then their lips met achingly slow, the slightest movement causing sparks in both of them. Frankie's lips were so soft and sweet, pulling joy and pleasure out of the very depths of Bianca's soul. Bianca felt her lips open when...

She jumped up, a loud crack of thunder shaking the house. With a hand held to her racing heart, she looked around, eyes desperately searching for Frankie.

That's when it hit her.

Frankie was dead.

They had never gone to prom together.

Frankie was dead and none of that had happened.

Frankie was dead, and it was just a dream.

Bianca barely felt the sob before it burst out, her tears beginning to fall faster than the rain. It was a dream, all a dream. Frankie was gone, and she was never coming back.

She covered her face with her trembling hands, painful sobs tearing from her soul. "Damn you, Frankie, damn you." she cried out.

Bianca fell back against the bed, hiding her face in the pillows as she cried for what she could never have. Her heart-wrenching sobs mixed with the music softly crooning from the radio she had left on before going to sleep.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true."_


	2. The Birthday

The sun was shining, birds were singing, the air was calm as could be. It was a perfect day, and Bianca was enjoying it to the fullest as she strolled down the street. A big smile came to her face as she saw the outside of the Glam, and she looked down to the bag in her hand, mentally checking off its contents. Satisfied she had everything, she approached the door to the Glam and pushed it open, the small bell twinkling her arrival. As she stepped inside, her eyes roamed the area, taking in the women getting their hair cut and styled. The smell of hairspray filled the air, and caused a small cough to slip from her lips.

"Finally decide to go for something other than 'Peach-O-Rama'?" slyly asked a voice to her side.

Bianca turned to see Frankie standing with a broom, her hands and chin resting on the top of the wooden handle. She quirked a questioning eyebrow as a smirk planted itself on her face.

"Maybe...I do remember there being a passion scarlet...and a throbbing inferno." replied Bianca as she watched the other girl's eyes noticeably widen. She chuckled while walking up to the dark blonde, Frankie swallowing hard as Bianca rested her hands on top of hers, her head lifting up to look Bianca in the eye. Bianca slowly ran a fingertip across the fingers beneath hers.

"Yeah..that's just...aces." spoke a dazed Frankie.

Bianca wasn't sure where this boldness was coming from, but she was enjoying the reactions from her girlfriend. "Besides," she whispered as she leaned into the girl, "it's somebody's birthday and we need to celebrate."

"A birthday? Hi there Bianca, I see you've found Frankie here, and what's this about a birthday?" questioned Opal as she walked up to the pair.

Bianca pulled away from the former con artist and faced Opal. "Hi, Opal. Today's Frankie's birthday. I was wondering if she could skip out a little early today."

Opal turned to the smaller girl, a smile on her face, "Is this true Frankie? Is it your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?"

Frankie shrugged, wrapping her hands around the broom and absently sweeping the floor, "It's no big deal, Opal. I don't really celebrate it. It's just another day."

"Just another day? You're turning twenty!" exclaimed Bianca.

"Twenty! Now that's something worth celebrating," Opal looked kindly at the two, "Of course you can take the rest of the day off. If I'da known sooner you coulda had the whole day. Now you skeedadle and have yourselves a good time." She shooed at them, taking the broom from her employee.

"But Opal, really...it's no big thing. It's fine." Frankie tried to grab for the broom, but Opal pulled it out of reach.

"No, you go on with your lady friend and have a good time." Opal imparted before turning and walking away.

"Looks like it's just us. How about we blow this popcorn stand." an excited Bianca grinned at Frankie.

"Ok ok, you win, Bianca'la. Let's see what you've got in store for me." relented the older girl. Giddy, Bianca quickly grasped the other girl's hand and gave it a tug, curling their fingers together as she led them out of the store.

The walk to the park was pleasant, the banter between the two coming easily after months of dating. As they wandered around the park, breathing in the fresh air, Frankie turned to Bianca, who was swinging their joined hands, "What's going on in that head of yours, Montgomery? You've kidnapped me, now what's your nefarious plan?"

Bianca just smiled at her as she led them along the grass, finally stopping at a patch of almost sparkling green grass, the shade of a tall oak tree providing shelter from the hot sun. She deposited the bag on the ground and let go of Frankie's hand, using it to take out a large checkered blanket. She quickly spread it across the ground and dove back into the bag, pulling out sandwiches, fruit, and juice.

"A picnic." surmised Frankie as she watched the actions with amusement.

"Yep, so get on down her and start eating. I didn't bribe Kendall into helping me make this for nothing." Bianca wrapped her fingers around a wrist and pulled her down onto the blanket.

"Bribing, huh? You've been learning well, young grasshopper." joked Frankie as she sat back, supporting herself with one hand while the other reached for a turkey sandwich.

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you've been teaching me how to be such a criminal."

"Hey, you're not a criminal unless you get caught." winked Frankie as she took a bite of her food. "How is Kendall anyway...is she for real?"

Bianca shrugged, "I don't know...at times it seems like all she cares about is messing with mom. But other times...it just seems like she cares, you know."

Frankie nodded and took a sip from her juice, "Yeah, sisters can be like that, all complicated and stuff. As long as she treats you ok, I have no problem with her. Besides, you always have your Uncle Jack, and Opal, and everyone. They all love you like crazy, girl."

Bianca looked down at her food before shyly locking eyes with the dark blonde, "Do I have you?"

Frankie gazed into her eyes for a moment, a serious look crossing her face, "You'll always have me."

The two turned back to their food, the heaviness of the conversation dissipating. They talked about safe topics, such as what Opal had Frankie doing at the Glam and Bianca's recent history paper.

As they finished eating, Bianca reached into the bag. "No more food, B. I'm stuffed." said Frankie as she laid a hand across her stomach.

Bianca ignored her and pulled a package out of the bag, handing it to the other girl as she sat back to watch.

"What's this?" asked Frankie, her eyes wide as she took in the neatly wrapped package in her hands.

"It's your birthday gift." Bianca replied, noticing how her confused girlfriend looked like a kid during their first Christmas.

"Bianca, you didn't have to...with the picnic and everything...that's more than enough." Frankie gazed at the gift, her eyes taking in every detail of the wrapping.

"I wanted to." simply answered Bianca as she smiled encouragingly, wondering what kind of life she must have led to be looking at a small gift this way. Her thoughts went back to when she had given her the locket, a symbol of her love. Frankie was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. It broke her heart to think that her sweet brave girlfriend had never received something like that before. Love.

Slowly, Frankie brushed her hand over the package, taking in the feel of the paper. She ran her hand along until she found a corner. She picked at it till it came loose, than she pulled at it till all of the paper was gone and in her hands was a book of poems.

"I know how much you love poetry, and I didn't see this one in your small collection." explained Bianca as Frankie read the cover, her fingers tracing the binding.

"Thank you." she whispered as she looked up at her thoughtful girlfriend. Without thought, she lent forward and kissed her, a quick peck before dropping back to open the book and flip through the pages. Bianca smiled to herself, a slight tingle from the kiss still on her lips.

A little while later, after Frankie had finished studying the book and Bianca had cleaned up the remnants of lunch, the two laid back on the blanket. Bianca had her arms wrapped securely around the smaller girl, their breathes mingling together as Frankie rested her head on Bianca's chest.

"Frankie...can I ask you a question?" Bianca glanced down at her lover.

Frankie nodded her head in agreement. Bianca pulled her a little closer, her fingers drawing random shapes on the other girl's arm. "Why were you against celebrating earlier?"

As expected, she felt Frankie shift and try to move away from her. She tightened her hold, not wanting her notoriously private girlfriend to shut her out again.

Seeing no way out, Frankie took a deep breath, "We just never celebrated it in my family. Our dad never wanted us, and my mom was never sober enough to remember she had kids, let alone when their birthday was. It wasn't something to celebrate. If anything, it was a reminder to our parents of something they didn't want. Of something that ruined their lives. Maggie and I, my sister, we just...wanted to forget it."

Bianca felt tears in her eyes as she placed a kiss on top of the older girl's head. "I love you, Frankie. I love you, and you're going to have the best birthdays from now on."

She felt the other girl begin to shift, and loosened her hold. Frankie moved around until she was laying on top of Bianca, their faces inches apart. "I-I need you to show me. Make this the best birthday ever, Bianca. Show me how much you love me."

Bianca raised her head, their lips brushing against each other...

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! PAGING DOCTOR MARTIN!"

Bianca jumped, the loud noise waking her from her sleep. She blinked her eyes, the harsh fluorescent light shocking her system.

The sight of a hospital room greeted her as her eyes focused, the sterile smell filled her nose. Confused, she ran a hand over her face, hitting the bandage on her head.

Then, it all came back to her.

Maggie.

The champagne.

The argument.

The crash.

Her eyes filled with tears as she threw her head back against the hard pillow, the events of the last 24 hours mixing with the remnants of the dream. Why was this happening to her? Why did Frankie have to go? Why couldn't she stop dreaming about her?


	3. The Graduation

The high school auditorium was awash in a sea of purple as the graduating class of 2002 tossed their cardboard hats high up into the air, gold tassles flying every which way. All of the families and friends in attendance clapped and cheered their approval, watching the former students celebrate their success.

Bianca turned, her purple robe flowing around her, eyes searching the immense crowd. Her peers ran to their flocking parents, receiving hugs and pats on the back. After a few minutes, the flash of black caught her eye. Before she knew what was happening her mother and uncle Jack were standing in front of her, wide smiles on their faces.

"Oh Honey, I'm so proud of you." cooed Erica as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

She felt the comforting hand of her uncle fall on her shoulder and when she finally stepped out of her mother's grasp she was maneuvered into his strong arms. "Congratulations, we are all very proud of you."

Once he finally released her, she smiled at them, the excitement of the event washing over her. The two adults moved closer to each other, forming a united front. Erica had tears in her eyes as Jack placed a soothing arm around her shoulders.

"When you're ready, everyone is waiting at home." said Erica as she and Jack began to walk away, soon getting lost in the crowd.

"Wow Binks, look at you. Finally becoming a grown-up." joked a voice.

Bianca tore her gaze from the retreating figures to see Leo du Pres grinning at her, his shaggy hair flapping in the light breeze from the air-conditioning.

"Leo!" cried Bianca as she flung herself into his arms, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach...like something wasn't exactly right.

He laughed as he hugged her back, his answering cry of "Bianca!" filling the air. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around before lightly placing her feet back on the hardwood floor.

They chuckled together for a few minutes, happiness encompassing the dark-haired girl at the sight of her old friend. "Leo, how are you?" she asked after the laughter died down.

"I'm doing good, Binks. About to head over to your mother's house for the party. You better get over there soon, too. Can't have the graduation party without the graduate!"

She rolled her eyes, not necessarily looking forward to an overblown party hosted by her mother. She voiced this to the tall man who only shrugged in response, both knowing she had to go anyways. As she opened her mouth to ask who he was going with, she noticed his eyes looking past her, locked on something or someone behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with a smirking Frankie, the purple cardboard hat she had been wearing earlier in the older girl's hands.

"Hey, thought you might want this. Cheap cardboard hats are hard to come by these days, especially purple ones." snarked the dark blonde as she toyed with the object.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't want to lose this." replied Bianca, her expression indicating more than just the hat being returned to her.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "Jeez girl, this whole hallmark thing's getting to your head. Don't get all crazy sentimental on me."

Bianca nodded, hiding a grin, "Right, can't be sentimental. You're tough."

"Hey, I got a rep to maintain. It isn't easy getting this street cred."

"Oh yeah Frankie, you're such a bad ass." Bianca let her grin show.

"I'll give you bad ass." shot back Frankie, not able to keep the laughter from her voice.

Before Bianca could blink the short girl was pressed against her, arms weaving around the taller girl's neck and pulling her lips into a short sweet kiss. As their lips broke apart, mindful of all the possible cameras and gossip mongers around, Frankie kept her arms wrapped around her girl, holding her in a hug.

"Congrats Bianca. I'm really happy for you." Frankie whispered in her ear, causing the prick of tears to threaten Bianca's eyes.

Frankie pulled back and cleared her throat, unwrapping her arms from around the taller girl and pulling at the purple garment, "I'm surprised you actually graduated in that. I woulda thought Mama Kane would throw a tantrum that her precious daughter wasn't graduating in designer threads."

Bianca rolled her eyes, accepting the change of topic for what it was. "I'm sure she tried, but there's the whole tradition thing the school has."

"Since when has tradition stopped Erica Kane from getting what she wants? Did you check the tag? I bet she slipped you a Dior right before the ceremony." Frankie reached up and tugged at the neck of the robe, tickling the back of Bianca's neck.

"What are you doing? Stop." laughed Bianca, swatting at questing hands.

"I'm checking for ya. The tag's gotta be here somewhere. Designer threads have those, right?"

"It's not designer. I'm the same as everybody else." Bianca finally grabbed the impish hands.

"Trust me Bianca, you're not the same as everybody else." replied Frankie, locking eyes with the dark haired graduate.

A loud cheer broke their gaze, and their attention turned to a rather large family's celebration. "Man, people are crazy in this town. You finish a mandatory sentence and get a piece of paper than bam, everyone's cheering. All these people...it's just..." trailed off Frankie with a shake of her head.

Bianca watched her, taking in the attitude. It might seem like the older girl didn't like this, but deep inside she knew...just knew...that wasn't the case. Frankie never got this. Never got to celebrate such an achievement with family and friends. And maybe she didn't need to. But, when she looked at Bianca with those soft eyes and crooked grin, she just knew, Frankie was proud of her. That Frankie loved her, and wanted to be there with her.

"What's with the look, B? You're not getting all caught up in the mushiness of it all, are ya?"

Bianca snapped out of her musings, seeing Frankie taking a few steps away from her. A smile met her confused glance, "Come on Bianca, we gotta get to your party before your mom thinks I kidnapped you and puts out an APB. Besides, I know how much you've been wanting to see your dad, and he's already there. You know, he's actually pretty cool for a parent. Loads different from your mom."

* * *

><p>"And that's when you woke up?" clarified a deep voice.<p>

Bianca slowly blinked, reluctantly removing herself from the memory. "Yes, that's when I woke up."

"I see." the man seated across from her jotted down a few notes in his journal.

Bianca sighed quietly, once again taking in her surroundings. Dr. Jacobs was a highly recommended therapist. Unable to fully understand why the dreams kept happening, she decided to see someone, see if they could help her. Therapy had helped before when she had problems. She chuckled quietly to herself, remembering when her and Frankie had been talking on the beach early in their friendship. She had told the other girl she had gotten a lot of therapy...her eyes only rolled to the back of her head once or twice a day. The cutest smile ever had been the answer to her statement.

"In this dream, your graduation...you have already graduated yes?"

Bianca nodded her head in agreement.

"In this version of your graduation, there are people there who are not with us anymore, correct?"

Bianca took a deep breath, "Yes...Frankie and my dad. Leo also recently passed away." The thought of her lost friend causing a lump to form in her throat.

"Your father and...Frankie, they were not around for your actual graduation, were they?"

"N-no, they both died before my graduation." Bianca looked down, emotions she wasn't exactly ready to deal with coursing through her veins, "I know they would have loved to be there. My dad, he would have loved it. It was something he would have planned for and talked about forever. He would have invited everybody to my graduation. And Frankie...Frankie would have gone to it for me. She would have made fun of it...but I think...I think she would have secretly liked it. At least, I like to think she would have."

The man studied her for a second, his eyes shining kindness and understanding, "This is what your dream graduation would have been like. This is what you really wanted."

Bianca thought about it for a minute, a sad smile crossing her face, "Yes, yes it would have. I would have loved for them all to be there...for my dad and Frankie to meet. I think they would have liked each other."

Shaking her head, trying to rid the ever-growing lump from her throat, Bianca looked at the therapist, "It doesn't matter because it didn't happen. None of it happened. I keep having these dreams...and they're not real, but they keep coming. I need to know why. I can't...why do I keep dreaming about her?"

"About Frankie?"

Bianca nodded her head, tears shining in her eyes.

"Well," he sat back in his chair, "dreams are tricky things. They can mean different things for different people. Sometimes they can be a way for people to deal with things they cannot consciously work through."

Bianca shook her head, desperately trying to blink away the tears, "Frankie...is dead. She has been for quite a while now. I know this...I understand this. I-I miss her. I miss how she made me feel. I miss how she smelled. Amber...she always wore amber. And she always had a joke and could make me laugh." Bianca caught herself, rubbing her hands at her wet eyes, "But she's gone, and she's never coming back. I know that."

The man shot her a sympathetic look. "Maybe it's not a question of whether or not she's coming back. Maybe it's whether or not you're ready to let her go."


	4. The Night

The sudden crash of thunder boomed across the land, shaking the very foundations of the earth. The sky was dark as onyx, the only rays of light coming from bursts of white-hot lightning. Rain fell from the heavens, pounding against the glass of the window.

Bianca was terrified.

She raced across the room, flinging herself against the harsh wooden door. She desperately clawed at the handle, the lock firmly in place.

She needed to escape.

He was coming.

She grasped the door with shaking hands, pulling and pushing to no avail. She was trapped.

Her breathing quickened; she could feel him coming up behind her. His very presence made her skin crawl, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

Not again. She couldn't go through this again. He was going to hurt her. He was going to tear her in two and laugh about it. Already she could feel his hands on her, rough and terrible. His hot breath against the back of her neck, the sound of her clothes being torn from her body.

Tears ran down her face as she slammed her body against the door. Why couldn't she leave?

Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

Bianca gasped in fear, spinning around and preparing to run.

"Whoa Bianca, hey...it's ok. It's just me." spoke a confused voice, the hand falling from her shoulder.

A flash of lighting streaked across the sky, illuminating the room and revealing the face of her would-be captor.

It was Frankie.

Her worried brown eyes locked on Bianca, a nervous smile on her face, "Are you ok? You look a little freaked."

Bianca, chest heaving with emotion, starred at the other girl, not quite able to comprehend what was happening, "F-Frankie?"

"Yeah, Bianca. It's me, Frankie. What's going on?" replied the the shorter girl, concern in her voice.

Bianca's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, her vision settling on those warm brown eyes that she hadn't seen in so long. Without a thought, she threw herself forward, grasping on to the warm body as a sob ripped from her chest.

"Oh...god Frankie...oh god!" she cried, her face hidden in the crook of the dark blonde's neck.

"Shhh, Bianca, it's ok. Everything's ok." soothed Frankie as she wrapped her arms protectively around the broken girl, giving her a loving squeeze.

The brunette just cried, releasing all of the pent-up emotion within. This release took its toll, and her legs buckled. Frankie, a firm grip on the woman, gently lowered them to the floor, her back resting against the leg of a chair.

Frankie held on as tight as she could, Bianca's heaves moving her entire body. The younger girl held on tightly to the blonde's t-shirt, bunching up the material in her clenched fists. She pushed her face farther into Frankie's neck, needing to be as close as possible. Her tears stained the smooth skin, trickling down to darken soft cotton.

"He...he was here...he." brokenly whimpered Bianca, unable to form the words to describe what Michael Cambias had done to her.

"It's ok Bianca. It's ok. I would never let anything happen to you, ok? Nothing is going to happen to you. I would die before letting someone hurt you." whispered Frankie as she brought a hand up to cup the back of Bianca's head, softly running it over short dark hair.

This caused Bianca to cry harder, her gasps for breath shaking both her and Frankie's bodies. She felt a light kiss against her hair and a gentle hand rub a soothing circle over her back.

With tears still in her eyes, she somehow found the strength to pull her face away from its hiding spot, her blurred gaze searching for reassurance. She found love and worry shining back, soft brown eyes and the attempt at a smile proving to her this was real.

Frankie was here.

Frankie would never let anyone hurt her. She would stand up to anyone for Bianca, even to Erica Kane herself!

"It...looks like the power's out." quietly began Frankie, "I came looking for you. I'm so glad I found you."

Bianca locked eyes with the other woman, starring deeply into the windows to Frankie's soul. She saw truth. Frankie was telling her the truth. She would always go looking for Bianca, always find joy in seeing her.

The brunette slowly lifted her hand, hesitating slightly before gently running a fingertip across a tan cheek. Cupping Frankie's face, she leaned forward, noses absently bumping together as lips delicately brushed, giving strength to both.

Pulling back, Bianca gazed into the face she needed so much, that she had been looking at everyday but had not really seen in so long. She was met with a crooked grin, twinkling eyes glittering in the dark.

With a contented sigh, her hand dropped, going back around the smaller girl. She rested her head on a cotton covered shoulder, feeling herself being pulled closer in a protective hug.

"I love you, Bianca'la. I'll always protect you." was whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes, basking in the feel of her savior.

* * *

><p>A loud crash startled Bianca, her eyes flashing open in shock. Her eyes darted around, unsure of what was happening. They finally landed on the tv, the volume from the set projecting the action-packed movie throughout the apartment.<p>

Looking at herself, she found her long arms wrapped protectively around her body, simulating a hug.

It had happened again.

She felt the emotion move quickly though her body, the massive lump in her throat choking her as tears rushed forward. Why was this happening?

They had stopped. For a while, the dreams had stopped. Yes, she hadn't been dreaming much lately, but when she did...Frankie was not in them. Ever since the...rape...though, Frankie was once again inhabiting her dreams, filling her nights with love and protection.

She couldn't do this. What Michael had done to her...haunted her every moment. He was everywhere. She saw him in every face she walked by, felt him in every touch that grazed her skin. She relived the moment he attacked her every single time the sun went down.

But then Frankie, sweet caring dead Frankie, started showing up at night, chasing away her fears. She held her until Bianca once again woke up to another day of knowing Michael Cambias was out there.

The pain of his actions was only added to by the hurt of once again having Frankie in her arms for a brief moment, only to have her ripped away time and again.

She remembered Dr. Jacobs' words from her short time in therapy. He had told her she needed to let go. She had tried. She had tried so hard. But, how could she let go when Frankie was the only way she could get through the night?


	5. The Wedding

The sounds of people milling about echoed through the closed door, reminding Bianca that there was a wedding about to start...her wedding. Her family was all there, Reese was finishing getting ready in a room down the hall, and little Miranda was off playing with the flowers.

Bianca turned her attention back to the mirror in front of her. She was seated at a small vanity, make-up scattered across the tabletop. Her smiling face greeted her in the mirror's reflection. This was the happiest day of her life, next to when she got Miranda back. She was going to marry the love of her life, Reese Williams. Her thoughts drifted to the wonderful architect who had stolen her heart. Everyone loved her...even her mom approved! The Erica Kane had approved of one of Bianca's girlfriends. If that wasn't a sign they were meant to be, she didn't know what was. Everything was perfect, and only in a few short minutes she would be walking down the aisle to begin her new life with Reese and their children.

"Wow." said a voice behind the bride.

Bianca whipped around, nearly falling off the small bench. Her gaze locked on the petite girl, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, a soft look in her beautiful eyes.

"You sure are something, B. Look at you, the beautiful blushing bride, huh? I bet your mom is loving this." continued the girl as she leaned against the open door frame.

"F-Frankie?" breathed out Bianca as she slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off the other woman.

"Yeah B, long time no see." replied Frankie as she pushed off from the frame and took a few steps into the room, her hands shoved into her pockets.

Bianca just stared at the girl. She felt like she was supposed to know something, say something specific, but she didn't know what.

"Sorry about the clothes and all," Frankie hunched her shoulders and looked at her apparel. Her small body was covered in the familiar green tank top and worn brown trousers. Her scuffed sneakers finished the look, "I don't have much, living outta a knapsack and all. But man, Bianca. You...you're just aces."

Bianca blushed at that, her hands smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her white dress.

When she looked up, Frankie was right in front of her, the small smirk on her face causing a dull ache to form in her chest.

"Looks like all of your dreams are finally coming true. Perfect kids...supportive family...loving bride." Frankie ran her hand along the edge of the table, not meeting Bianca's eyes as she finished her assessment.

"Frankie," whispered Bianca, the dull ache in her chest intensifying.

"You finally found her, the one girl to sweep you off your feet. The one girl you'd want to marry and have happily ever after with." Frankie's hand fell away from the table, dropping lifelessly against her side. "Besides, I hear she's really _cool_."

Hearing the mocking smartass tone, the ache quickly left Bianca, anger taking its place, "Yeah Frankie, it's cool! It's cool that I finally found someone who loves me. Who isn't conning me. Who talks to me. Who won't cheat on me. Someone who actually cares about me, gives a damn about me."

Frankie looked stricken as she took a step back, her hand coming up to fiddle with the string of her necklace.

Just as sudden as the anger was there, it was gone. The sight of Frankie's pain brought back the ache inside.

"You...you think that, Bianca. That it was all just a con, some game to me? I care about you, always have. Y-You meant more to me...than...than anything."

Bianca reached out, trying to touch the hurting woman, but Frankie stepped back out of her reach.

"You were my dream, Bianca. This...all of this...this was my dream." Frankie waved her hands around, gesturing to the impending nuptials. "I know I did a lot of things wrong Bianca, but never think I didn't love you. It was the only thing I did right."

Bianca rushed forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde and holding her tight. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry." was whispered against her chest as she ran one hand up and down the smaller girl's back, her other hand gentle massaging the back of a neck. "Shh," she cooed, feeling tears well up in her own brown eyes.

After a few minutes she felt a gentle pressure against her chest as Frankie pushed lightly with her hands. Bianca loosened her grip, but didn't let go.

"Wow, look at me. Crying like some...little girl. It's your wedding day." Frankie sniffled, wiping a hand across her face.

"It's ok, Frankie." said the brunette as she continued to rub the blonde's back.

"No its not," replied Frankie shaking her head, "but it will be. I didn't fully get my dream, but you'll get yours. You're gonna marry architect chick. You're gonna raise your kids, and they're gonna be damn near perfect, with you bein' their mom and all. You're gonna meet so many people, and they're all gonna love you. But first, you hafta actually go get married."

"What about you?" asked Bianca, tears still streaming down her face.

Frankie grinned that roguish smile Bianca loved so much, "Me? I'm not dressed much for a wedding. I may be just some stray, but I at least know that much."

"No you goof," said Bianca, Frankie's grin and attitude charming her like it had so many years ago, "what is going to happen to you?"

"Ah, you know me, girl. I'm gonna take my knapsack, find me a good park bench, and watch the stars. Maybe I'll even find another book of sonnets to keep me company."

Bianca brought her hand around to Frankie's face, cupping a soft cheek. She slowly leaned in, their lips connecting ever so softly. The pressure increased as Frankie kissed her back, those soft lips bringing back so many memories she thought lost. Bianca's eyes fluttered shut as she gave into the moment.

Frankie broke the kiss, slowly pulling her lips away. She rested her forehead against the taller girl's, their noses rubbing gently against each other. "Be happy, Bianca'la. Never forget that I love you." whispered Frankie.

* * *

><p>When Bianca opened her eyes, she was alone. Her arms were crossed on top of the vanity table, her head resting comfortably on them. She looked around, searching for a sign that it had really happened. Deep inside she knew it couldn't have, Frankie had been dead and buried for years.<p>

She brought a hand up to her face, fingertips pressing against her red painted lips. Tears pricked at her eyes as she remembered the scamp who once held her heart.

The door burst open, causing the emotional woman to jump. Erica Kane walked in, looking immaculate, no wrinkles in her dress and every hair in place. "Are you ready, dear? It's time for you to get married."

Bianca looked up at her and smiled. She nodded and stood up, smoothing out her dress as she walked up to her mother. As she exited the room and turned to close the door, she thought she caught a glimpse of two teenage girls, arms wrapped around each other and laughing together, affection in their eyes. She brought her fingertips up to her lips and kissed them before holding them out towards the sight. The ghost of a kiss pressed against them as she closed the door, leaving the young lovers to themselves.

_The End_


End file.
